


Barcelona, com amor.

by daisyfurt



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyfurt/pseuds/daisyfurt
Summary: Para Lorraine as relações humanas não eram reais, mas haveria uma única exceção.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Não possuo pretensão na vida, mas deu vontade de escrever algo sobre Atomic Blonde.  
> Também não possuo nada na vida, muito menos os personagens que são filme/HQ.  
> Não esperem nada de complexo também, só sei escrever sobre amenidades.

 

Diversas coisas aconteceram após a queda do muro,eu estou cansada demais para entra em detalhes, mas a única coisa que você precisa saber é que foi muito difícil despistar os olhares indesejados da CIA, do MI6 e certamente dos russos.Foram dias de exaustivos interrogatórios numa sala escura em Washington, horas intermináveis contanto a mesma versão da história de novo e de novo. Eu mesma cheguei a acreditar no que eu estava dizendo para aqueles diversos homens engravatados, que nunca sequer experimentaram o gosto amargo de servir o país. Eles provavelmente nunca levaram um tiro, ou derramaram uma gota de sangue, mas quem se importa? O importante era ser convincente, e eu sou muito boa nisso.

Passaram-se meses desde Berlim e meu corpo ainda sentia a dor daqueles dias. Quando eu finalmente fui colocada na lista de agentes “temporariamente afastados” eu pude respirar fundo, além de me dar o luxo de poder deitar o corpo cansado numa cama macia e quente em Barcelona. Mas por que eu estou em Barcelona? Bem, já estive aqui como informante da KGB, durante uma missão antes dos acontecimentos em Berlim. Porém, desta vez não vim a trabalho.

Semanas atrás recebi um aguardado presente do colega Merkel, que enviou aos meus cuidados uma garrafa de vinho junto com um postal que dizia:

“ _Preciso dizer que o segredo da Itália são os bons vinhos. Não tão bons quanto os franceses, mas espero que você desfrute_ ” – e dentro da garrafa tinha uma chave e escrito atrás do rótulo um endereço.

Merkel é um jovem perspicaz e o vinho era realmente muito bom, tanto que depois de desfrutá-lo peguei o primeiro voo para Espanha, conforme mandava as instruções do rótulo.

E aqui estou, andando em passos rápidos e precisos, tentando ao máximo despistar possíveis olhares. Quando você sente-se eternamente observada velhos hábitos jamais serão esquecidos. Gastei bastante tempo, mas ao perceber que estava seguro fiz meu caminho para o endereço que eu havia memorizado, enquanto degustava aquele delicioso vinho na América.

O sol da manhã começava a clarear a pequena viela, até que eu avistei o número sobre a velha porta pintada de azul. Eu demorei alguns segundos para me convencer que ali era o lugar correto, além de questionar se era certo usar a chave que eu segurava firmemente contra a palma da mão.

Muitas coisas poderiam se por em perigo, caso eu abrisse aquela porta. Este pensamento me deixou ansiosa, fazendo que os pelos do meu pescoço se ouriçassem debaixo da touca que escondia meus cabelos loiros.

Por um momento ameacei dar um passo para trás, porém minha ação foi interrompida por duas senhoras que passaram pela viela. Elas conversavam energicamente e eu não entendi muito bem o que elas tanto falavam, mas acho que uma reclamava do cansaço nas pernas.

Pois é, eu também esta cansada e comecei a sentir o peso de meses estressantes cair sobre meu corpo.

“Foda-se” – suspirei antes de puxar a chave do bolso do casaco e abrir a porta.

Senti a luz que brilhava fora do prédio aquecer meu corpo quando a porta do apartamento se abriu. Meu corpo foi consumido por uma sensação misteriosa ao sentir o abraço apertado da mulher, e não demorou muito para que nossos corpos fossem puxados para dentro do apartamento e a porta se fechar atrás de nós.

 

* * *

 

 

Por alguns preciosos instantes eu fui capaz de relaxar e dormir tranquilamente, porém nada na vida é tão fácil quanto parece ser, ainda mais quando você tem a vida que eu tenho.

Toda vez que durmo minha mente fodida decidi retornar ao velho quarto em Berlim, sempre revisitando a sensação do ar espesso e quente daquele maldito apartamento contra minha pele, a forte mistura de perfume francês, cigarros e os químicos que Delphine usava para revelar suas fotografias.

O pesadelo sempre acabava da mesma forma: meus olhos à procura do corpo caído de Delphine sobre o chão, com seus lindos olhos castanhos arregalados olhando diretamente para os meus.

É uma droga ter esses pesadelos, sempre acordo sobressaltada e não foi diferente dessa vez. Penso que esses sonhos recorrentes são como uma espécie de fantasma, que alertava constantemente os riscos de ter envolvido e de me deixado envolver. Porém, foda-se, eu já estou fodida demais para pensar nesse tipo de coisa.

Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que não estava mais no velho quarto de hotel em Berlim, e que o cheiro forte agora era do café que estava sendo passado. De longe ouço o barulho de alguém mexendo na louça e resmungando algo incompreensível em francês.

Abri meus olhos cansados e foquei na mulher que estava de costas para mim, no outro lado do apartamento de único cômodo. Seus cabelos negros e grossos estão mais curtos agora, mas continuam rebeldes e cheios de brilho; sua pele morena está precariamente escondida sob a enorme camiseta, que logo reconheci ser minha. Provavelmente ela deve ter pego na minha mala largada perto da porta do apartamento.

“Você poderia arrumar a mesa para tomarmos café, _oui_?” – disse Delphine sem virar seu corpo para me encarar, enquanto ela terminava de derramar a água quente dentro do coador.

Eu poderia protestar, dizer algo do tipo: _eu gostaria de ajudá-la, mas estou bem confortável aqui admirando a linda visão de seu traseiro perfeito_ – mas hoje não quis provocar,obedeci seu pedido e caminhei até a cozinha, sem me preocupar de vestir alguma coisa.

“Bom dia” – sussurrei contra o pescoço quente da mulher depois de beijá-lo.

“ _Bon jour_ ” - Delphine virou seu rosto para tocar meus lábios num preguiçoso beijo – “Vamos tomar café perto da janela? Está um lindo dia de sol”

Dei um beijo suave na testa de Delphine antes de me afastar para arrumar a pequena mesa redonda ao lado das amplas janelas francesas. Senti Delphine passar por trás de mim, espalhando alguns beijos pelo meu ombro nu.

“Tenho que confessar, um dos meus vários desejos secretos era poder tomar café da manhã ao lado de uma linda mulher nua” – disse Delphine enquanto cuidadosamente ajeitava nossas xícaras.

Puxei Delphine pela cintura, unindo nossos corpos, pude senti-la tremer um pouco ao encostar seu corpo junto ao meu.

“Hmmm... e eu poderia saber o motivo desse desejo?”

“Nada de mais, só gosto de admirar o belo logo de manhã” – Delphine balançou os ombros fingindo indiferença, mas não demorou muito para ela esboçar aquele meio sorriso que fazia meu coração acelerar.

“Você é uma menina de gosto bem peculiar”

Delphine ficou em silêncio por alguns segundo, fingindo refletir sobre alguma coisa.

“Acho que alguém me disse isso hoje, só que numa situação bem diferente”

Deus, como eu senti falta desse senso de humor. É engraçado eu ter me apegado tanto a essa garota francesa em tão pouco tempo, mas havia algo nela, alguma coisa que eu não sabia bem o que era, mas foi o suficiente para fazer com que eu quebrasse a regra mais sagrada da profissão: não confie em ninguém.

Quando eu vi Delphine pela primeira vez eu mandei para o inferno as regras. Uma moça bonita numa cabine telefônica, me observando feito um filhote de cachorro. Não sei se Delphine fez aquilo de propósito, ou se era a pura ingenuidade de uma agente inexperiente. Só sei que ela conseguiu me fisgar, como um peixe preso no anzol.

“Acho que me recordo de ter dito algo, mas não posso afirmar com clareza” – deixei de encarar Delphine, mas no meu campo de visão pude ver o enorme sorriso formando naqueles lindos lábios.

“ _Vous es si drôle, mon cher_ ”

“Pensei que você tinha se tornado uma cidadã espanhola” – voltei a encarar Delphine, ela revirou seus olhos fazendo uma leve careta.

“Posso ser de qualquer parte do mundo, mas nunca deixarei de ter sangue e o charme francês”

“Fico feliz de saber disso” – meus dedos ajeitaram uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Delphine, antes deles delicadamente percorrerem aquele lindo rosto para tocar a fraca cicatriz no pescoço.

Não sei qual foi minha feição ao dizer aquilo, mas pelo olhar carinhoso que Delphine me dava provavelmente meus olhos outra vez expuseram a verdade. Não consigo mentir para essa mulher, e por uma fração de segundo senti que estava me expondo demais.

“Bom saber” – Delphine imediatamente disse ao perceber que eu estava me incomodando com a situação, ela se aproximou para beijar meus lábios antes de se afastar de mim – “Vamos terminar de arrumar a mesa, antes que o café esfrie” -  fizemos isso e tomamos cafés juntas na pequena mesa ao lado da janela.

Delphine começou a narrar como foi sua vida após fugir de Berlim, como ela e Merkel conseguiram passar por várias cidades sem serem notados pelas autoridades, ou qualquer agente que por ventura estivesse rastreando eles. Ouvi Delphine dizer como ela sentia saudade de Paris, mas principalmente como estava ansiosa esperando por qualquer contato meu. 

“Eu sabia que poderia demorar, que sua vida estaria um inferno tendo que lidar com Londres e Washington” - senti os pés de Delphine sorrateiros contra minha perna cruzada – “Mas eu não podia ajudar, todos os dias eu olhava a caixa do correio procurando um bilhete seu”

Os pés de Delphine descansaram sobre meu colo, eu comecei a massageá-los enquanto ouvia ela com toda atenção.

“Havia uma sensação boa de que a qualquer momento eu poderia ver você outra vez, isso me motivou de alguma forma!” – Delphine abriu seus braços gesticulando para o pequeno apartamento.

“A quantia que eu deixei foi de ajuda?” – perguntei ainda massageando os pés dela, Delphine acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

“Eu guardei o dinheiro até que Merkel encontrasse um local seguro. Quando chegamos aqui não foi difícil alugar esse apartamento, já que ele é bem barato devido o tamanho ridiculamente pequeno” – Delphine deu um sorriso feliz – “Graças a você consegui pagá-lo até arrumar um emprego”

No final das contas Delphine não virou nem poeta, muito menos uma rockstar. Porém, ela tentou trabalhar como garçonete, mas sem muito sucesso já que ela quebrou o nariz do dono do restaurante no segundo dia de trabalho.

“Ele tentou me beijar, dizendo que era impossível resistir ao meu sotaque francês. _Il est un trou du cul_...”

Não sei porque, mas comecei rir da situação e pelo jeito que Delphine me encarava, acho que ela não gostou nada disso.

“Eu não achei engraçado ser assediada”

Depois de um enorme esforço ergui meus braços fingindo arrependimento.

“Ok, peço desculpas... não tem nada de engraçado mesmo” – parei de rir, apesar de não ter vontade de parar - “Só não me soque, por favor”

Somente senti um dos pés de Dephine chutar levemente meu estômago, o que me fez rir ainda mais.

Delphine suspirou, mas continuou a contar que depois da fracassada tentativa de ser garçonete ela trabalhou como modelo na faculdade de artes.

“Modelo nu?” – não sei também o porque, mas fiquei incrédula com isso.

“Sim, difícil de acreditar, mas os estudantes são muito mais sérios e confiáveis do que aquele tarado” – Delphine tomou um gole do café antes de balançar os ombros com indiferença ao ver minha cara descrente – “O que foi? Eles pagavam bem e nunca ninguém tentou me agarrar durante, ou depois, das sessões”

“Delphine...” – balancei minha cabeça em descrença, pois era uma situação a qual eu não esperava ouvir _detalhes_.

“Mas é verdade!” – Delphine se ajustou na cadeira para olhar diretamente para mim, percebi seu semblante sério querendo que eu realmente acreditasse em suas palavras.

Voltei a rir e Delphine soltou um suspiro exasperado, retirando seus pés do meu colo.

“Você é impossível, Lorraine!” – a mulher cruzou os braços e enrugou as sobrancelhas.

Porém, sua brabeza não demorou muito, pois logo ela se levantou da cadeira para sentar sobre meu colo e continuou a falar sobre seus dias, até conseguir o emprego de fotógrafa num estúdio menor que seu apartamento.

“Berlim serviu para alguma coisa, pelo menos” - Delphine massageava meus ombros, enquanto eu acariciava suas costas.

Esses momentos de tranquilidade eram raros na minha vida, e sentar para tomar café ao lado da pessoa com quem eu tive sexo era impossível, mas Delphine era a exceção, ela não era qualquer uma.  Eu estou completamente exposta e perdida por esta mulher, e eu tenho certeza absoluta de que ela sabe disso.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Ajustei meus óculos de sol enquanto esperava Delphine, eu podia vê-la de longe conversando animadamente com um rapaz, que provavelmente tinha a mesma idade dela. Ele olhou rapidamente em minha direção, antes de se aproximar de Delphine para dizer alguma coisa no ouvido dela,  pelo que me pareceu ela ficou um tanto envergonhada.

Decidi deixar o voyeurismo de lado e comecei a observar a movimentação do local. Barcelona é uma cidade encantadora, diga-se de passagem. Não importa para onde eu olhasse haveria sempre algo de Gaudí ou um prédio no estilo modernista. Infelizmente não entendo muita coisa sobre arte, mas é impossível não ficar encantada com a beleza artística da cidade.

Provavelmente me distrai, pois só percebi a presença de Delphine quando senti um beijo na minha bochecha, e esse gesto foi a coisa mais surpreendente que presenciei, desde que saímos do apartamento.

“Você parece uma artista de cinema, para contemplando o nada usando esses óculos escuros” – Delphine sussurrou no meu ouvido, depois segurou meu braço me puxando com ela para algum lugar.

“Você sabe como lisonjear uma garota” - não era raro alguém me direcionar esses elogios, mas ouvir Delphine dizê-lo era um pouco diferente – “Espero que você tenha dito coisas agradáveis sobre mim ao seu amigo”

Delphine deu uma risada antes de me olhar de uma maneira desafiadora.

“Você estava observando? Claro, não poderia esperar menos de Lorraine Broughton”

Caminhamos por alguns metros até chegar na entrada de uma garagem.

“Aquele é Paco, foi um dos primeiros amigos que fiz quando cheguei aqui na cidade. Nos conhecemos num pub, ele e o namorado me ajudaram a encontrar alguns empregos. Boa parte dos móveis que tenho no apartamento eram deles”

Delphine tirou um molho de chaves do bolso.

“Eu tive que dizer o motivo de precisar usar o carro, então eu não resisti e disse que queria apresentar a cidade para a linda mulher loira, e quem sabe ganhar um beijo de agradecimento”

Delphine encolheu o ombro tentando fingir timidez, mas eu sabia que ela estava orgulhosa de ter conseguido minha atenção durante todo o tempo que ela esteve com seu amigo.

“Bem, você está sendo uma boa anfitriã, não poderia negar um beijo, caso tenhamos um passeio de carro digno” – pisquei para Delphine e gostei de ver seu sorriso feliz.

Enquanto ela estava distraída tentando abrir o cadeado que prendia o portão aproveitei a oportunidade para admirá-la um pouco. Delphine é uma linda mulher e não foi somente seu corpo que me atraiu desde o começo, mas seu espírito leve e a pura determinação que transbordava daqueles olhos tão vivos e honestos.

Desta fez eu que não pude resistir, quando Delphine enfim conseguiu abrir o portão me aproximei por trás e puxei-a para perto de mim dando um beijo na sua bochecha. Vi seus olhos se alargarem e sua boca abrir um pouco.

Fiquei satisfeita com isso e  antes de me acomodar no lugar do passageiro dei uma bela olhada para o velho jipe, duvidando seriamente que ele pudesse ligar. Delphine sequer se mexeu, e era engraçado ver a cara incrédula estampada no seu rosto, tive que acenar para ela para obter sua atenção.

“Então, vamos conhecer a cidade ou foi somente uma desculpa para me trazer numa garagem velha?”

Delphine revirou seus olhos e graciosamente pulou no acento do motorista.

“Não preciso de desculpas para tê-la, mas obrigada pela dica” - Delphine deu uma piscadela e enfiado a chave na ignição, ignorando completamente a cena que se passou.

“Tão confiante, espero que sua confiança faça esse carro ligar”

“Tão presunçosa...” - Delphine deu a partida e como eu previ o carro falhou ao ligar - “Mas que porra...” – ela tentou de novo, outra vez, e mais algumas sem qualquer sucesso – “Merde”

“Abra o capô” – pulei fora do jipe e fiz meu caminho para frente do jipe, abri o capô dando uma primeira olhada superficial – “Dê a partida de novo”

Delphine obedeceu. Eu podia sentir o olhar curioso mulher tentando espiar o que eu estava fazendo.

“Tente de novo” – bati minhas mãos e ao ouvir o som do motor funcionar plenamente abri um belo de um sorriso satisfeito.

“Sério mesmo!” – Delphine ergueu seus braços - “Não me olhe com essa cara”

Não tenho culpa de ser boa em muitas coisas, isso explica o fato de ter sobrevivido tanto tempo na vida de espionagem.

“Acho que agora quem deve um beijo pelo bom serviço é você” – limpei minhas mãos num pano velho que achei jogado na garagem.

“Venha cá, você mesmo” – Delphine acenava para eu entrar logo no carro – “Não pense que as coisas funcionam do jeito que você quer, este aqui é meu território. Meu lugar, minhas regras”

Sentei ao lado da mulher resmungona antes se senti-la pular sobre meu colo, empurrando meu corpo contra o assento, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha ao ver os olhos negros de Delphine brilharem cheios de desejo. Percebi que ela queria dizer algo, mas preferiu me beijar ao invés de falar o que estava passando em sua mente.

Fomos interrompidas pelo barulho de alguém passando de bicicleta pela rua, o que foi uma bela desculpa para pararmos, já que minhas mãos quase desfizeram o fecho do sutiã que Delphine usava.

“Bem, vamos lá” – Delphine tirou o carro da garagem, ela parou o veículo e virou-se para me encarar com aquele olhar de cachorrinho pidão  – “Poderia fechar o portão, por favor?”

Virei meus olhos e pulei do carro, enquanto eu fechava o portão ouvi a gargalhada de Delphine foi quando percebi que alguém tinha aberto o botão de minha calça jeans.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Lorraine... je... je viens... oooh, mooon Dieu!_ ” – senti meus cabelos sendo puxados enquanto minha cabeça era apertada entre as pernas de Delphine. Sei que estamos abusando da sorte, mas o local estava completamente deserto nas últimas duas horas.

Ergui minha cabeça e pude ver o peito de Delphine subir e descer de maneira descompassada, uma de suas mãos ainda permanecia acariciando nos meus cabelos, enquanto a outra agarrava firmemente o encosto do banco do passageiro. Ela respirava com dificuldade, mas havia um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios. Soltei um suspiro cansado e descansei minha cabeça sobre a barriga de Delphine, sentindo minha cabeça ser massageada por aqueles dedos. Eu me sentia como um gato manhoso deitado sobre a barriga do seu dono. 

Delphine quis apresentar a cidade e foi o que ela fez durante algum tempo. Nós percorremos as ruas de Barcelona de carro, evitando ir aos lugares com maior concentração de turistas. Delphine foi uma verdadeira guia turística, apontando na direção das coisas que ela achava interessante, contando com entusiasmo algumas histórias que ela ouviu, entre outras coisas relevantes. A única vez que o carro parou foi na frente de um mercadinho, sendo que Delphine saiu sem me dizer uma palavra e quando ela retornou carregava consigo uma garrafa de vinho e um saco de papel com alguns queijos e figos frescos.

“Pelo sorriso acho que a melhor parte do passeio está prestes a começar” – provoquei quando ela entrou no jipe deixando a sacola e o vinho sobre meu colo.

“Ah, isso? Bem, você sabe como gosto de me apegar aos detalhes”

Durante quase uma hora percorremos as estradas estreitas no arredor Barcelona, Delphine contou que a estrada levaria a um velho monastério, mas que se entrasse por um desvio alternativo chegaríamos num local com vista plena da cidade e do mar.

Quando chegamos Delphine manobrou o carro e saímos para contemplarmos a paisagem. O sol começava a se pôr e vimos o mar em sua imensidão, as luzes da cidade começavam a brilhar diante de nossos olhos.

Dephine foi para o jipe, pulando na parte de trás. Observei-a arrumar alguma coisa, mas decidi ficar encarando o horizonte esperando ela chamar por mim.

“Que tal provarmos o vinho? Talvez eu descubra que você gosta de outra coisa além de Stoli”

Soltei uma risadinha e fui ao carro, percebi que Dephine esticou um cobertor e estava com dificuldade para abrir a garrafa de vinho, sentei ao lado dela e tirei a garrafa de sua mão.

“Como você descobriu esse lugar?” – perguntei puxando conversa enquanto tentava abrir o vinho com um saca-rolha improvisado.

“Foi por acaso, um dia peguei o jipe emprestado e sai sem rumo pela cidade, foi quando eu encontrei esse lugar” – Delphine tirou os figos e os queijos de dentro do saco de papel, ela cortou alguns pedaços até que esticou o braço em minha direção – “Coma e depois tome o vinho, me diga o que acha”

Inclinei minha boca e capturei o que Delphine me oferecia, fechei os olhos para apreciar a mistura de sabores, o doce do figo maduro com a maciez do queijo era uma combinação extraordinária, logo em seguida como orientado tomei um belo gole do vinho, direto da garrafa.

“Então?” – Delphine perguntou com um tom de ansiedade na voz, eu achei isto particularmente atraente.

“Isso é divino” – sorri e abri meus olhos para encará-la, ver o sorriso contente dela foi tão bom quanto o que eu acabei de experimentar – “Definitivamente, você acertou em cheio meu gosto para vinho”

Eu passei a garrafa para Delphine que bebeu sem tirar os olhos de mim, foi quando eu peguei algo no olhar dela, era alguma coisa que ela queria me perguntar, mas não sabia como.

“Você pode perguntar o que quiser” - eu decidi encorajá-la, mas notei o desconforto quando ela deixou de olhar diretamente para mim e começou a encarar as folhas das árvores que estavam sobre nós.

“Pode parecer falta de educação perguntar isso, mas...” – o semblante de Delphine ficou sério, como se ela estivesse buscando as palavras certas para usar – “Mas quanto tempo você pretende ficar?”

Delphine olhou diretamente para mim e agora eu pude ver abertamente o que aqueles olhos estavam escondendo tão sutilmente.

“O máximo que eu puder” – mantive meus olhos cravados nos dela, esperando que ela pudesse entender o motivo de eu dizer isto.

Não era para eu sequer estar aqui, por causa de uma vontade egoísta eu estava arriscando tudo: a segurança de Delphine, todo o esforço que tivemos para afastá-la do nocivo mundo que vivemos, mas o mais importante... estávamos arriscando a vida dela.

Eu ajudei Delphine escapar e criei uma história convincente o bastante para evitar que qualquer doente da CIA, ou MI6, ameaçasse caçar a “agente francesa traidora”. Os franceses foram aliados tanto da Inglaterra quando dos Estados Unidos durante nos dias que antecederam a queda do muro, mas de fato nenhum dos dois governos confiava um no outro, muito menos nos franceses. Logo, por mais que Delphine colaborou com o lado “certo” da história ela ainda era uma agente francesa que rastreou agentes tanto do MI6 quanto da CIA, além da própria KGB. Ela sabia o suficiente para ser neutralizada.

“Bem, sei que isso é sincero” – Delphine deu um sorriso triste, mas percebi que ela sabia o quanto tudo isso era arriscado – “Também sei que você voltará, mesmo que isso seja contra seu senso de responsabilidade”

“Você me conhece” – eu tive uma vontade terrível de ascender um cigarro, engraçado que desde que cheguei na cidade não fumei uma vez sequer – “Mas acho que é mais uma falta de racionalidade do que responsabilidade propriamente dita”

“Como assim?” – Delphine se aproximou de mim e eu coloquei meu braço ao redor dela.

“Não sei...” – a sensação de sentir a maciez dos cabelos de Delphine entre meus dedos era algo que eu estava começando a me acostumar – “Acho que só estou cansada”

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, senti a mão de Delphine massagear minha barriga subindo vagarosamente até encontrar meu seio.

“Só me promete que não vai sair sem dizer adeus” – a voz triste de Delphine era quase inaudível, mas foi o suficiente para apertar meu coração.

Virei Delphine para que ela deitasse sobre o cobertor, o espaço era pequeno, mas não me importei.

“Esse jipe não tinha bancos traseiros?” – tentei mudar de assunto, pois não queria que esse momento fosse arruinado por qualquer sentimento de despedida.

Acho que minha tática funcionou, pois Delphine soltou uma risada e começou a percorrer suas mãos macias por baixo da minha camiseta.

“Sim, mas parece que alguém fez questão de tirá-los... talvez para dar outra utilidade ao espaço”

“Hmmm... interessante” – sorri antes de abaixar e capturar os lábios de Delphine, nosso beijo não tinha qualquer pressa ou urgência – “Bom saber que não somos as primeiras a fazer sexo na traseira deste carro” – meus lábios percorreram o pescoço de Delphine e eu podia sentir a vibração deles ao ouvir sua risada.

“Acho que faremos parte das histórias que esse carro já viveu” – eu podia sentir o quadril de Delphine pressionar contra mim e não perdi tempo em dar a ela o que de fato ela mais merecia: ser amada.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Quando virei meu corpo sobre a cama macia não senti a presença dela ao meu lado, e ao abrir meus olhos tive que fechá-los por causa da intensa claridade que entrava pela janela. Ouvi uma movimentação pelo apartamento, abri os olhos outra vez e vi Delphine passando a mão pelos cabelos tentando arrumá-los, ela vestia uma calça jeans preta – que acentuava bem suas belas pernas - e uma enorme camisa de flanela xadrez. 

“Onde você pensa que vai?” – minha voz rouca de sono saiu como um resmungo.

Delphine se virou e me olhou por um instante, ela estava um tanto pensativa, mas não durou mais que alguns segundos antes dela sorrir e se jogar sobre meu corpo, me presenteando com um preguiçoso beijo de bom dia.

“É segunda-feira, tenho que trabalhar” – ela ameaçou se levantar, mas imediatamente a prendi em meus braços – “Lorraine, eu vou me atrasar” – Delphine reclamou, mas seu sorriso desmentia a falsa vontade de sair da cama.

“Você não vai perder o emprego por chegar alguns minutos atrasada” – observei atentamente o rosto de Delphine, a única maquiagem que ela usava era um rímel que destacava ainda mais seus belos olhos negros.

“Você não conhece Juan, ele é o velho mais rabugento da cidade” – Delphine suspirou, enquanto deitava sua cabeça sobre meu peito. Pelo jeito alguém esqueceu sobre a possibilidade de chegar atrasada.

“Uma vez eu sem querer guardei uns rolos de filme velhos, que estavam dentro de uma caixa largada no depósito. Passou alguns dias e ele apareceu gritando ‘ONDE ESTÃO OS MEUS ROLOS, MARIA!’, na hora eu não percebi que era comigo, pois ainda não tinha me acostumado com esse nome... ele pensou que eu estava sendo grossa ou algo do tipo”

“Hmmm... você deve ser a única pessoa com culhões para lidar com ele” – dei um beijo no topo da cabeça de Delphine, senti ela se aconchegar mais perto de mim – “A propósito, Maria é um nome bonito”

“Obrigada, escolhi aleatoriamente abrindo a lista telefônica” – Delphine ajustou sua cabeça em meu peito para olhar diretamente para mim – “Tem café na garrafa e se você tiver fome fiz alguns sanduíches, eles estão na geladeira” – ela se esticou sobre mim para alcançar algo na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira – “Aqui, caso você queira sair para dar uma volta”

Delphine segurou uma chave na altura dos meus olhos, senti ela beijar meu peito antes de deixar o objeto frio sobre ele.

“Fico aliviada em saber que não ficarei aprisionada sobre a cama o dia todo” – peguei a chave e coloquei-a sobre a mesa de cabeceira – “Pois, quando você amarrou minhas mãos na cabeceira eu jurei que era essa sua intenção”

“Minha vontade era exatamente esta” – Delphine piscou para mim e saiu da cama, ela pegou uma mochila de couro marrom, depois colocou um chapéu fedora preto sobre a cabeça. 

Delphine caminhou até a porta, mas hesitou por alguns instantes antes de se virar e olhar diretamente para mim, havia um brilho diferente naqueles grandes olhos negros – “Lorraine...”

Olhamo-nos por um bom tempo, admito que o silêncio começou a pesar entre nós. Havia tantas perguntas naqueles olhos tão expressivos, que comecei a duvidar se era certo eu continuar aqui, pois percebi o quanto Delphine queria se agarrar em mim, manter-me em sua pequena vida cotidiana.

“Que horas você volta?” – perguntei me levantando da cama, meu corpo doía devido as atividades da noite passada.

“Saio da loja as 17hrs, chego por volta das 18hrs, se tudo ocorrer bem” 

Caminhei até Delphine e ajustei seu chapéu, percebi que este simples gesto foi impactante na mulher na minha frente.

“Vai dar tudo certo. Tenha um bom dia” – disse olhando diretamente naqueles olhos cheios de dúvidas e preocupações, Delphine deu um pequeno sorriso e me puxou para um último beijo.

Quando ela saiu observei o silencioso apartamento, caminhei até a cozinha e procurei por um copo. Despejei o café ainda quente: forte e açucarado. Odeio café adoçado, mas era o jeito que Delphine preparava, então eu tomei com todo prazer.

Meus olhos percorreram outra vez o apartamento, pensando no que eu poderia fazer até Delphine voltar. Caminhei até minha mala na busca de alguma opção de roupa, mesmo sabendo que não teria muitas opções. Minha visita era para ser de um único dia, mas pelo jeito estou postergando minha estadia. Foi quando vi meu casaco ajeitado sobre uma cadeira, provavelmente Delphine o colocou lá, então considerei pendurá-lo num cabide e guardá-lo no guarda-roupa.

Quando abri o guarda-roupa fiquei surpresa ao dar de cara com um monitor velho, a tela mostrava quatro visões: a entrada do prédio, da escadaria que acessava ao terceiro andar, a porta do apartamento de Delphine e por último um lugar que parecia ser uma saída de emergências. 

“Boa garota” – encarei a tela, quando percebi que a gravação estava pausada. Enfiei a fita que estava pra fora do gravador e rebobinei-a um pouco antes de apertar o play.

A data que aparecia na gravação era referente a manhã que eu cheguei no apartamento de Delphine. Assisti-me andando pela rua e parando na frente da entrada do prédio, me vi subindo as escadas até que chegar ao andar que Delphine mora, depois disso a fita parou de gravar. Provavelmente ela tinha me visto através das câmeras. Rebobinei a fita outra vez para antes da minha aparição e apertei para iniciar a gravação do sistema de segurança, qualquer vestígio meu naquela fita foi devidamente apagado. 

Decidi tomar um banho e sair para caminhar pelas redondezas. No banheiro vi que Delphine deixou uma toalha dobrada sobre o vaso, não consegui segurar o sorriso que surgiu nos meus lábios, ela é realmente uma garota que adora se apegar aos detalhes. 

* * *

 

Barcelona é um inferno sobre a terra, bem diferente de Berlim onde o frio adentrava os ossos. Delphine morava escondida numa viela silenciosa, mas ao sair do apartamento o barulho das motonetas e dos carros começavam a ecoar incessantemente pelas ruas. 

“Bon dia, bella rossa” – ouvi ao passar por alguns homens, meus olhos somente se reviraram sob os óculos escuros.

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer nessa cidade até Delphine voltar para casa, minhas únicas opções eram tentar fugir do intenso calor, enfiando-me em ruelas tão estreitas que o sol não conseguia adentrar, e fingir interesse nas construções malucas que tinham espalhadas pela cidade, tentando ao menos perder o tempo que ainda tinha de sobra até as 17hrs.

Porém, quando olhei para o relógio não passava das 11hrs da manhã.

“Merda…” - praguejei num sussurro, pouco me lixando se alguém ao meu redor havia entendido o que eu tinha dito. Estava muito quente e eu podia sentir o suor escorrer pelo cumprimento de minhas costas. Mas o pior era que faltava muito tempo ainda até Delphine voltar para casa.

Decidi parar de bancar a turista, pois isso não combina comigo, ainda mais no meu atual estado de espírito. Dei meia volta e fiz meu caminho de volta ao apartamento, para assim tomar um banho e algo extremamente gelado.

“Nem sei se ela tem Stoli…” - do nada essa informação passou pela minha cabeça, pois o apartamento de Delphine é extremamente pequeno e o pouco que eu pude mexer não vi qualquer sinal de bebidas, muito menos Stoli ou qualquer outra vodka decente.

Geralmente não me abalo por qualquer coisa, mas o calor dessa manhã, além de saber que não teria um copo de vodka gelado, mexeu com meu senso de humor. Porém algo chamou minha atenção, enquanto eu tentava ignorar os comentários indecentes de alguns velhos parados na rua. Senti um singelo e delicioso cheiro de frutas frescas e especiarias vindo de algum lugar.

Vasculhei rapidamente, até que meus olhos avistaram um mercadinho do outro lado da rua, com uma entrada tão escondida que, se não fossem os caixotes de frutas e legumes, ninguém teria encontrado.

Eu automaticamente atravessei a rua até chegar na frente de uma caixa cheia de laranjas frescas, peguei uma aproximando-a de meu nariz, o cheiro cítrico despertou em mim uma vontade imensa de comer aquela fruta.

“¿Puedo ayudarte, señorita?”

Não tinha percebido a velha mulher parada ao meu lado, ela me olhava de modo curioso, analisando-me da cabeça aos pés, provavelmente meus cabelos loiros e altura fora dos padrões chamavam muita atenção. 

“Lo siento, no hablo español” - arrisquei o pouco espanhol que sabia.

“Americana?” - a velha cruzou os braços, ainda me olhando descaradamente - “Quieres algo?”

Pensei por alguns instantes, minha cabeça voltou a analisar o local, vi alguns pés de manjericão fresco, vários tipos de castanhas, e pude sentir o forte cheiro de queijo vindo de dentro do mercadinho. Voltei a encarar a senhora e dei a ela um sorriso simpático.

* * *

 

Enquanto estava distraída retirando um punhado de massa de uma panela e despejando em outra, ouvi a chave sendo colocada na porta.

Quando a porta abriu percebi que Delphine havia demorado a entrar, não sei por qual motivo, mas vire-me para encará-la e lá estava ela me olhando com um olhar desacreditado no rosto, parada feito uma idiota atrás da porta.

“Olá” – decidi voltar minha atenção a preparação do jantar, até que ouvi a porta sendo fechada, ouvi também a mochila sendo largada no chão e identifiquei o som de uma garrafa.

Senti Delphine atrás de mim, me abraçando por trás e na ponta dos pés tentou espiar, por cima do meu ombro, o que eu estava cozinhando.

“O cheiro está delicioso! Carbonara?” – senti a respiração dela sobre meu pescoço, e confesso que a sensação de tê-la tão próxima é deliciosa.

“Algo parecido, fiz alguns legumes assados também” – joguei um punhado de parmesão na panela e peguei o moedor – “Como você gosta?” – perguntei a Delphine acenando para o moedor de pimenta.

“Pode caprichar” – Delphine deu um beijo no meu pescoço e senti ela se afastar – “Posso tomar um banho rapidinho? Hoje o dia foi terrivelmente quente”

Virei para encarar Delphine ir até o banheiro, deixando as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado e Delphine nem se preocupou em fechar a porta do banheiro.

“Pois é, fiquei o tempo todo me imaginando dentro de uma banheira, tomando um copo de vodka com gelo” – desliguei o fogão, aproximando-me da porta do banheiro, pude ver a silhueta de Delphine por trás da cortina azul, quase transparente.

“Eu sabia que você mencionaria isso, cedo ou tarde” – Delphine desligou o chuveiro e abriu a cortina, seu corpo nu e molhado fez minha virilha se aquecer imediatamente, mas mantive a compostura – “Olhe na minha mochila, tenho uma surpresa”

Delphine agarrou a toalha, me dando uma piscadela enquanto enxugava os cabelos. Caminhei até a entrada do apartamento, onde a mochila estava largada sobre o chão, quando abri vi a inconfundível tampa dourada, por um momento senti como se fosse uma criança ganhando seu presente numa noite de natal.

“Você realmente é infalível” – comentei enquanto abria a garrafa e buscava por dois copos para enchê-los com gelo.

“Acho que hoje é uma noite cheia de surpresas” – ouvi Delphine dizer em algum lugar do apartamento, quando a vi outra vez ela já estava vestindo uma regata larga, que somente servia para esconder seus seios nus, e uma calcinha de renda preta.

“Surpresas?” – ofereci um copo à Delphine, que graciosamente aceitou.

“Oui” – Delphine tomou um gole da bebida – “Nunca imaginaria chegar em casa e ser recebida com um jantar cozinhado por nada mais, nada menos, que Lorraine Broughton” 

Soltei uma risadinha, realmente foi algo que nem eu mesma sabia que seria capaz de fazer.

“Achei que seria polido, já que você tem sido uma ótima anfitriã” – encarei Delphine da cabeça aos pés. Notei que ela gosta do jeito que eu a olho.

“Polido...” – Delphine se aproximou, largando o copo sobre a mesa da cozinha, ela colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, juntando nossos corpos – “Eu acho que isso é um gesto muito significativo, você não acha?”

Delphine me encarava de maneira atenta, penso que ela percebeu que cozinhar para alguém não seria algo que eu normalmente faria, pois geralmente estou ocupada demais batendo em alguém, ou bancando a  _ badass. _

“Eu acho que você quer cruzar uma linha muito perigosa...”  

“Perigosa? Eu penso que se existiu alguma coisa que nos impedisse a sermos o que somos agora caiu juntamente com aquele maldito muro” 

Ela me jogou contra a parede, sem qualquer sentimento de pena.

“Nem mesmo a linha que nos controla pode estar acima de nossos reais desejos. Eu não tenho medo do perigo, não posso deixar que homens ocultos de terno ditem como minha vida será, e eu sei exatamente que você pensa como eu” - Delphine manteve seu olhar cravado em mim - “Uma vez eu disse que quando você diz a verdade seus olhos mudam, e isso não é uma falha sua, pois a única pessoa infalível aqui é você, Lorraine”

Provavelmente, sem que eu desse conta, cometi uma das mais graves faltas da profissão: confiei em alguém, mas não foi somente isso. Eu sequer tentei evitar esses sentimentos e deixei Delphine entrar dentro de mim. 

“Só estou aqui na sua frente, viva e te dizendo todas essas coisas, porque você me deixou viver. Eu não fui um mero acidente de percurso, durante uma missão” - pela primeira vez Delphine abaixou seu olhar, mas manteve sua voz firme - “Se o que temos aqui não é um relacionamento real, eu não sei o que é, mas tenho a absoluta certeza que é diferente do discurso que você deu em Berlim”

“Eu não menti naquela noite” - enfim decidi dizer algo, pois notei que Delphine ansiava por alguma resposta.

Ela levantou seu olhar, um pouco chocada com receio de ouvir algo que pudesse mudar o rumo desse nosso momento.

“O que?” 

“Eu não tenho medo do amor, só tenho medo de perdê-lo” - percorri as pontas dos meus dedos sobre o rosto de Delphine, e meus olhos observavam atentamente cada parte daquele rosto tão determinado, cada sinal que existia, cada pequena cicatriz quase imperceptível aos olhos comuns.

“Eu quase perdi você…” - enfim olhei diretamente nos olhos negros de Delphine - “Mas não consigo me afastar, mesmo sabendo que minha presença aqui coloca tudo a perder” - olhei para Delphine e pela maneira que ela me encarava claramente percebi o impacto que minha declaração causou nela, provavelmente nunca veria aquele olhar surpreso e cheio de gratidão outra vez, pelo menos não em tão pouco tempo. 

Delphine simplesmente me abraçou, e com seu rosto escondido contra meu peito senti suas lágrimas molharem minha camisa. 

“Pelo jeito somos duas teimosas” - Delphine se afastou depois de um momento, enxugando com as mãos as lágrimas que caíram em seu rosto - “Pois eu me recuso a te deixar ir, nem que eu tenha que chutar a bunda de sua agência”

“Essa função é somente minha, sendo assim é indelegável” - dei um sorriso puxando Delphine para um beijo.

“Se nós duas estamos ferradas, você terá que aprender a deixar eu te ajudar” 

Ajuda. Isso não é algo que eu estou acostumada a ter, até mesmo as missões que realizei, durante todos esses anos, as pessoas com quem tive contato não passavam de cartas de um jogo, todas elas eram controladas por mim, para atender meus objetivos e nada mais. Aprendi a trabalhar sozinha, pois não podia confiar nas pessoas.

Para ter confiança você tem que oferecer algo, e ao oferecer você estaria se expondo. Exposição era proibido na minha profissão, e eu acabei absorvendo isso para minha própria vida pessoa. Pois, no final das contas, você acaba se tornando aquilo que finge ser. 

“Isso é algo novo para mim”

“Eu sei, mas é como cozinhar” - Delphine apontou com o queixo para direção da cozinha - “Você nunca se imagina fazendo, mas quando se tem necessidade, ou vontade, você acaba cozinhando alguma coisa”

“Analogia estranha essa” - dei um beijo na testa de Delphine e aproveitei o ensejo para puxá-la comigo até o fogão - “Eu cozinho basicamente para sobrevivência. Não é como se a agência pudesse bancar restaurantes caros, todas as vezes que eu tivesse fome”

“Segundo boatos, a CIA sempre teve fama de avarenta, porém o MI6 tratava seus agentes como se fossem a verdadeira realeza”

“De fato, isso é verdade”

“Me diga… Como era trabalhar para os russos?” - Delphine perguntou com bastante curiosidade.

“Era diferente” - refleti por alguns instantes - “Não posso dizer que eles são bandidos completos, eles tinham seus princípios, como os americanos, os ingleses e os franceses, claro” 

Enquanto conversávamos a mesa tinha sido posta, Delphine nos serviu os pratos e eu abria a garrafa de vinho que comprei para harmonizar com o jantar que fiz.

“Mas nós franceses nunca tentamos impor nossos princípios, violando a liberdade dos civis”

Fiquei na frente de Delphine e comecei a fingir farejar alguma coisa.

“Sinto um cheiro de revolução francesa”

Delphine rindo me bateu com o guardanapo.

“Você só trabalhou para os russos por causa da vodka”

“Meu Deus, você me conhece mesmo”

E o jantar se seguiu nesse clima, descontraído e leve. 

“Mon Dieu, Lorraine! C’est délicieux…” - Delphine dizia com a boca cheia de macarrão, ela estava no segundo prato, por sorte eu tinha feito bastante comida.

“Ouvir um elogio desses de uma francesa… sinto-me lisonjeada”

“Sinta-se mesmo, pois se tem algo que os franceses sabem fazer é cozinhar, mon cher” - Delphine me deu uma piscadela, enquanto deliciava sua taça de vinho -“Então, o que teremos de sobremesa?”

Nos olhamos por alguns instantes, o olhar que Delphine dava me fez levantar imediatamente da cadeira.

“Hmmm… teremos algo que eu gosto muito de comer” - eu disse enquanto caminhava até Delphine, ela afastou a cadeira da mesa e abriu suas pernas.   
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“Esse filme até que é bom” - senti a respiração de Delphine , enquanto ela se inclinava para sussurrar no meu ouvido - “Pena que o diretor não soube aprofundar a história dos personagens”

“Discordo, eu acho que existe complexidade na personagem principal, ela diz muito com a expressão corporal ”

Estávamos praticamente sozinhas dentro da sala de cinema, somente tinha algumas cadeiras na nossa frente um senhor, mas provavelmente  ele estava dormindo, pelo modo que sua cabeça balançava.

“Hmm… e o que você viu, que eu não fui capaz de enxergar?” - Delphine aconchegou seu rosto em meu pescoço, respirando profundamente antes de soltar um pequeno e prazeroso gemido. Claramente Delphine não havia prestado muita atenção ao filme, pois ela estava envolvida em algumas “distrações”.

“O encontro que ela teve com o florista no parque, ela comprou as flores, os dois trocaram um sorriso e quando ela caminhou seus ombros se contraíram, como se lembrasse de uma sensação do passado. E claro, o florista apareceu em mais de uma cena”

“E? Deve ser somente falta de figurantes”

“Não, lembra que a última memória da mulher era do pai colhendo flores de um jardim?”

Delphine se ajustou rapidamente sobre a poltrona.

“Ele é o pai dela!” - sua voz entusiasmada preencheu a sala, mas Delphine imediatamente se repreendeu, colocando as mãos sobre a boca, olhando para o senhor que ainda permanecia dormindo, tentei ao máximo não rir, mas estava difícil de conter - “Shhh”

Delphine abafou minhas risadas com seus lábios sobre os meus, o beijo era brincalhão, mas somente libertei os lábios dela antes de acabar os créditos finais do filme,  nos levantamos e saímos de mãos dadas da sala de cinema, deixando o senhor ainda dormindo para trás.

“Quer um sorvete?”  - perguntei ao enxergar uma vendedora parada na calçada, Delphine afirmou com um resmungo, pois seus olhos estavam distraídos com as vitrines das lojas.

“Dois sorvetes, um de chocolate e outro de amora” - ordenei gentilmente para senhora, com meu espanhol rudimentar.

Delphine soltou minha mão para unir nosso braços, aproximando seu corpo ao meu, enquanto aguardávamos nosso pedido. Minha visão periférica pegou a piscadela que ela havia me dado, eu somente sorri demonstrando que havia percebido seu gesto maroto.

“Você lembrou que gosto de sorvete de amora” - Delphine comentou depois que voltamos a caminhar, ela lambia seu sorvete de uma maneira intencionalmente sexy.

“Foi somente um chute” - era uma mentira, pois eu jamais esqueceria alguma informação dita por Delphine, mesmo que fosse a coisa mais banal como sabor de sorvete, ou seu livro predileto, que a propósito é ‘A redoma de vidro’, da Sylvia Plath. Por que os franceses tem esse gosto pela melancolia e tragédia?

“Chute… eu sei que foi” - Delphine segurou seu sorvete na frente do meu rosto, e eu aceitei sua oferta de bom grado. Intencionalmente Delphine sujou meus lábios, rindo de sua traquinagem - “Pardon, mon amour”

Delphine segurou a lapela da jaqueta de couro que eu estava usando, puxando-me para um beijo. Estávamos em um local público, em plena luz do dia, mas a sensação de sentir os lábios gelados de Delphine contra os meus fizeram qualquer preocupação momentânea, devida nossa exposição, desaparecer. O contraste entre o beijo gelado e o calor que surgiu em minhas partes íntimas foram suficientes para me desarmar, e sentir a língua sorrateira de Delphine lambendo rapidamente meus lábios não ajudou muito.

 “Hmmm…” - sem querer gemi e percebi a satisfação no olhar de Delphine ao se afastar de mim.

 “Acho que alguém está se derretendo toda” - o comentário atrevido dela fez eu sentir um arrepio na espinha, tive que amaldiçoar o fato de não estarmos em um lugar mais privado.

 “Barcelona tem um calor excepcional” -  decidi responder no mesmo tom, voltando a entrelaçar nossos dedos  - “Mas de fato, estou morrendo de calor, pena que não consegui me refrescar” - direcionei meu comentário ao sorvete, imediatamente lambendo-o, pois estava quase derretendo em minha mão. Usei minha melhor cara de quem estava verdadeiramente incomodada com o calor do clima.

 “Como assim?”  - o tom meio preocupado de Delphine entrou em meus ouvidos como deleite, ela havia fisgado minha isca, pois sabia o quanto eu prefiro o frio ao calor. Começamos a andar novamente, balançando nossas mãos como se fôssemos duas crianças.

 “Bem, se essa sua língua gelada e impertinente tivesse se empenhado em outros lábios, quem sabe eu teria efetivamente me refrescado” -  e antes que eu pudesse esboçar minha melhor cara de flerte senti sendo puxada por Delphine, que apressadamente começou a fazer nosso caminho para casa.

 

 

Alguém bateu na porta.

Eu percorria com beijos o caminho abaixo do umbigo de Delphine, quando minha atenção foi dispersada pelo barulho, que não se tratava dos suspiros e frases ditas em francês da mulher abaixo de mim. Olhamos para entrada do apartamento e senti que Delphine ameaçava a se levantar da cama, mas eu rapidamente pressionei meu corpo sobre o dela, evitando que ela se mexesse.

“Shhhh” - coloquei um dedo sobre os lábios dela, pedindo em silêncio que ela permanecesse na cama, eu me levantei e abri o armário para olhar o sistema de segurança - “Está tudo bem, é o Merkel” - meus olhos observavam  o rapaz esguio parado na porta, olhando sempre ao redor.

Delphine se levantou, ficando ao meu lado para assistir a figura magricela de Merkel começar a desaparecer pelo corredor.

“Por que ele está indo embora?” - questionou Delphine abraçando minha cintura, mantendo os olhos fixos na tela. Nossos corpos nus e aquecidos devido as atividades anteriores começavam a esfriar.

Eu olhei para entrada do apartamento e vi uma nota sobre o chão e Delphine imediatamente caminhou e pegou o papel, lendo seu conteúdo. Aproximei-me dela, esperando que  dissesse sobre o que se tratava o bilhete, apesar de eu saber exatamente sobre o que era.

“Você precisa voltar para a América” - Delphine esticou o braço em minha direção para entregar o bilhete - “Alguma coisa com o ‘Papai Noel está procurando Rudolph”

Apesar de Delphine estar claramente chateada por causa do bilhete, percebi que ela tentava miseravelmente segurar uma risada.

“Rir não faz de você uma pessoa pior” - eu disse enquanto lia o bilhete, ouvi uma risadinha contida de Delphine, que logo foi em direção a cozinha.

“Faz sentido, seu nariz fica vermelho quando está muito frio” - Delphine apontou para meu nariz, eu imediatamente esfreguei ele tentando disfarçar. 

“Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando” - fui até o fogão para queimar o bilhete - “Além disso, o bilhete não disse nada sobre eu voltar imediatamente para os Estados Unidos”

Delphine ficou quieta, eu não sei se ela estava pensando ou simplesmente não queria dizer o que sentia sobre o assunto.

“Você sabe, não vai demorar muito para CIA soltar os cães farejadores atrás de você” - enfim ela decidiu falar algo, depois de longos segundos, os quais eu considerei angustiantes.

“Eu estou fora de ação, por tempo indeterminado” - resmunguei deliberadamente - “Sei que tempo indeterminado é muito relativo, mas eles tem outras dezenas de agentes para cobrirem minha ausência”

"Você sequer está de férias, Lorraine"

"Eu mesma me dei férias, alguma coisa contra isso?"

Delphine, por algum motivo, tinha um sorrisinho maroto na cara, posso jurar que o humor dela mudou desde que eu “subliminarmente” confessei meus sentimentos. Provavelmente ela está se sentindo mais segura em relação a nós duas, mesmo não existindo qualquer garantia.

“É que você é a maior espiã de todos os tempos” - Delphine encarou-me, ela mantinha aquele semblante zombeteiro no rosto, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho sincero de orgulho, que eu nunca tinha visto alguém ter em relação a mim.

Era um comentário estúpido, mas sorri ao ouvi-lo, porém, de fato, o bilhete deixou-me um pouco preocupada. Eu deveria pensar seriamente sobre o que fazer, pois dias atrás a mistura de medo e ansiedade de estar com Delphine perseguiam-me, mas agora, minha única vontade era de permanecer exatamente onde estou. 

“Acho que não tenho capacidade suficiente para fazer você escolher eu sobre todas as oportunidades, que somente uma vida de espionagem proporciona” - ela abaixou a cabeça, fingindo estar envergonhada com o que iria dizer - “Você sabe, todos os lindos homens e mulheres para se envolver durante uma missão”

“Você está tentando arrancar uma confissão minha, não está?”

“Touché” - Delphine cruzou os braços e se encostou contra o balcão da cozinha - “Mas na verdade, eu quero mesmo é saber o que faremos”

Sentei na cadeira perto da janela, sentindo o vento suave e fresco do final de tarde.

“A única forma de eu sair é morrendo” - meu tom monótono fez Delphine caminhar até mim e sentar na minha frente, ela estava considerando o que eu disse.

“Eu sei disso, por experiência própria. Porém, deve existir alguma outra forma, pas si dramatique" 

“Eu estou ligada a duas agências, se solicitar meu desligamento eles vão querer saber o porque e vão investigar a fundo os meus motivos”

Minhas mãos estavam inquietas, meus olhos pela primeira vez em dias vasculharam o apartamento procurando um maço de cigarro, Delphine ao perceber meu estado prontamente se levantou, aparecendo instantes depois com um cigarro já aceso, entregando-o para mim. Traguei profundamente, por algum motivo a nicotina me ajudou a colocar as ideias no lugar.

“A única pessoa que sabe de toda a verdade é Kurzfeld, pois se eu estou envolvida até o pescoço foi por ordem dos EUA”

“Aquele coiote velho, ele é um manipulador. Mas, Lorraine” - Delphine se inclinou sobre a mesa, aproximando suas mãos das minhas, mas sem tocá-las  - “Você quase morreu em Berlim, não tem como pedir sua aposentadoria, por causa das sequelas tidas naquela época?” 

Soltei uma risada sarcástica, mas logo parei  ao ver que Delphine não entendeu a graça da situação. Claro, ela notou algumas das minhas fraquezas, consequências óbvias dos episódios que ocorreram em Berlim, uma delas foi o prejuízo quanto a resistência  do meu ombro direito, ele ainda funciona bem, tanto que não afetou na minha habilidade perfeita em atirar, porém não consigo carregar muito peso, meu soco de direita não era mais tão eficiente, além disso não consigo manter um ritmo longo e constante de movimentos durante o sexo, sem que todo meu braço todo começasse a doer.

“Não fui convocada a Berlim somente pela minha habilidade em russo, antes eu fui em missão na Cisjordânia em 87. Berlim sequer chegou perto de colocar minha vida por um fio”  - dei uma outra tragada no meu cigarro, notei que Delphine ficou desconfortável com o que eu havia dito, levantei uma sobrancelha questionando a ela o motivo.

“Não sei como você pode não levar a sério o que ocorreu em Berlim. Eu fiquei aterrorizada ao ver você naquele estado” - Delphine se referiu a última vez que nos encontramos em meu apartamento, antes do ocorrido com Percival.

“Realmente, foi uma merda” - traguei mais uma vez o cigarro, antes de oferecê-lo a Delphine, ela titubeou por alguns segundos antes de aceitá-lo - “Mas você somente se surpreendeu, porque estávamos sexual…” - interrompi meu discurso ao notar o olhar sério de Delphine, eu tinha que tomar cuidado com minhas palavras - “Bem, estávamos sexual e emocionalmente envolvidas”

Delphine soltou um suspiro exasperado, fechando os olhos enquanto esfregava-os com a ponta dos dedos.

“Você deve ter me achado uma tola romântica” - Delphine largou o cigarro sobre um cinzeiro que estava sobre a mesa, ela se levantou e caminhou até a pia - “Porque eu chorei sobre seu peito e fiz perguntas estúpidas sobre o amor”

Ela riu tentando disfarçar sua tristeza,  eu reconheço que acabei sendo uma vadia insensível, mas não era minha intenção magoar Delphine, já que era somente minha maneira de lidar com situações as quais eu não tinha ideia alguma de como resolver.

“Delphine, eu jamais disse ou pensei isso” - eu apaguei o cigarro e caminhei até ela, abraçando-a por trás, senti o corpo dela tremer um pouco - “O que eu quis dizer era que você se surpreendeu com meus ferimentos, porque estávamos envolvidas, em outras circunstâncias isso não seria razão para tanto espanto. Feridas e cicatrizes fazem parte do mundo em que escolhemos viver”

Eu estava descansando meu queixo sobre o ombro de Delphine, meus olhos observavam ela lavar a louça suja do jantar que tivemos na noite passada, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio, que durou vários instantes.

“Você sempre faz isso, quando está chateada com algo” - decidi compartilhar com a mulher em meus braços algo que eu havia prestado atenção sobre ela, nesses últimos dias- “Tenta disfarçar o que está sentindo com um riso fácil, fingindo que não está se importando… fica em silêncio, não me olha nos olhos”

Vi que as mãos que lavavam insistentemente um copo pararam lentamente, ficando suspensas sobre a pia, Delphine se virou em meus braços, olhando diretamente para mim.

“Você percebe esses tipos de coisas?” - ela me questionou, eu somente afirmei com a cabeça.

"Você acha que eu não me importo?" - perguntei, mas não esperava uma resposta, eu queria que ela somente refletisse sobre a maneira pessimista dela em relação aos meus sentimentos.

“Eu pensava que…” - ela parou por um instante, desta vez dando uma risada genuinamente descontraída - “Desculpa, eu realmente tenho sido uma idiota”

Eu sorri para o jeito envergonhado e brincalhão dela, Delphine puxou meu rosto para um beijo de desculpas.

“Você me atraiu por sua franqueza” - meus dedos acariciaram o queixo de Delphine, os lábios dela esboçaram um sorriso doce e sincero - "Por favor, não se aprisione, compartilhe o que você está sentindo comigo"

“Quando você fica meses sozinha, tentando se recuperar dos ferimentos, escondendo as cicatrizes” - instintivamente Delphine cobriu com a mão a cicatriz que marcou seu pescoço para sempre - “Você acaba pensando no que errou e tenta corrigir velhos hábitos. A franqueza foi o que me matou, no final das contas”

“Não pense assim” - coloquei minha mão sobre a mão dela, entrelaçando nossos dedos - “Aquele somente não era o seu mundo”

“E qual é meu mundo, então?” - a maneira que Delphine me olhou e o tom de ansiedade em sua voz fizeram imediatamente relembrar as noites em Berlim, quando ela questionava  sobre morrer por amor e o motivo de eu evitar que a verdade transparecesse em meus olhos. Naquela noite éramos somente duas pessoas comuns, que haviam retirado as máscaras que cobriam nossos rostos e juntas, no silêncio da cidade, deixamos cair o muro que separava nossos sentimentos, antes mesmo do muro que dividia uma Alemanha inteira viesse ao chão. 

Puxei Delphine para um abraço apertado, descansando meu queixo sobre o topo de sua cabeça, igual ao que eu fiz tempos atrás em Berlim.

“Seu mundo é igual o meu, uma imensidão de possibilidades” - minha voz  foi abafada pelos cabelos de Delphine, o cheiro adocicado do xampu que ela usava mexia com meus sentimentos mais profundos, era um momento de docilidade do qual eu não estava acostumada, mas havia me entregado sem qualquer resistência.

“Então tomaremos uma decisão, juntas” - Delphine se afastou um pouco e olhou para mim - “Podemos nos esconder pelo resto de nossos dias, ou podemos sair daqui”

Delphine fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção da porta, eu encarei a entrada do apartamento, processando as palavras que ela acabara de proferir.

“Eu sei que não é tão simples, que isso não vai acontecer agora, mas se você falar que existe uma possibilidade para nós, eu vou lutar por isso”

Meus olhos permaneceram sobre a porta, eu sentia o olhar de Delphine em meu rosto, me analisando com todo cuidado e ternura, sentimentos que somente ela tinha em seu coração tão vivo e honesto. Eu não posso deixá-la para trás. Voltei a encará-la.

“Ok” - minha voz séria desmentia a ternura que meus olhos deveriam estar demonstrando nesse momento, digo isso porque o rosto de Delphine brilhou de felicidade.

“Ok, o que?” - ela e sua mania de questionar sempre.

“Eu também vou lutar por nós, então vamos dar um jeito nisso”

Eu não sei exatamente como faríamos isso, mas se Berlim sobreviveu ao caos, por que Delphine e eu não teríamos uma chance? 


End file.
